Draco's Problem
by Mini-Cujo
Summary: Annoyed with the fact that the 'boy who lived' keeps alluding him, Voldemort has called on a old classmate. Thus allowing the Malfoy family to come back into good graces if Draco can keep him under control. Too bad the trio  has adopted this new guy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark gloomy night with the rain fall it was just starting to clear up after the long day of rain. Past the cemetery that surrounded the keepers house had a faint green glow coming from the windows. as inside the dark lord with a few followers were waiting at a set table.

It was a new moon and the dark lord was starting to get impatient with wormtail's lack of speed in bringing their guest. The very man who had given him his diary which he used as a Horcrux was to be arriving and now it seems sending the skiddish man was a bad idea.

He was sure that having Lunic out of Ministry's hands would prove much more useful then waiting on others who were seemingly unable to follow through with their orders. But with the table silent including their youngest member Draco. The whoosh of the doors being opened as well as the soft pitter patter of the rain was heard along with the shuffling of feet who were soon getting louder and closer.

With the attention moving to the doors, which were quickly moved out of the way, as a teen with wild looking blue eyes and a long yet lose robe wavered between falling off or opening up allowing his nude body to be seen walked in followed by Pettigrew.

"Hm, not my kind of thing. I was thinking of more noise and food." he muttered narrowing his eyes as an annoyed look crossed his face. Looking no more then 19 years old and like had had just been picked up off the streets by the way he seemed to sway as he walked and was filthy still while being soaked to the bone.

"I'm sorry my lord he was persistent about eating as soon as I gave him the potion. " Wormtail said worried greatly about their late arrival.

The teen snorted and started to walk around some looking at each person eyeing them carefully over as he was looking for the weak link in the group. "So is there a reason for why I'm out of the Ministry's hands or was I brought here for a better meal?" he asked before stopping and looking at Voldemort. "Though you don't look that good for eating." he muttered

"Perceles Lunic Hawksworth, how nice to see that the years have treated. Though this taste you've acquired is something new." The dark Lord said as he looked at the now confused Lunic.

"Who are you?" Lunic questioned backing up some as Voldemort watched him.

"How many years have you been declared missing Lunic, while you remained under the care of the Ministry? It's understandable that your father could of wiped that memory of yours that night and made you forget the person who you settled to being second best to." the words slipped from the lord's lips as if trying to throw those around him confused.

Lunic's eyes narrowed as the dark lord spoke but at the end he stopped and pulled back some from his nervous pose. "Tom?" He questioned with a blink now unsure what was going on. "I don't know what has happened but get talking." Lunic said with a cat like grin as he soon spotted a familiar wand on the table.

"You still have your wits about you." Vordemort said as he looked at the others. "Over the years I've been striving to cleans mud bloods from sight. But I have a problem, young Harry Potter. It seems he's the victor of an oracle that can not be allowed to fall through. "

A chair was quickly moved up next to Lunic who looked at it before making his way to sit on it. "You want the kid dead?" he asked only to place a cruel grin across his face. "I would of thought that all these people would of been able to get the job done the first time." he said looking at the others sitting though Belaltrix scuffed.

"He won't let us," she snapped before Voldemort looked at her.

"Only I can kill him, only I can live." he hissed as the table went silent.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lunic asked as he started to scratch his nail into the wood not able to keep himself entertained. It seemed his years being locked up made him lose his interest of having one sided talks.

"Go to Hogwarts and keep him within grasp, and when the time is right. You will bring him to me." Voldemort said as Lunic cocked his head.

"Sounds like a deal, and I assume I get my wand back?" he asked looking at the 14 ½ runespoor fang wand with the dragon heart core with a wanting face.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy will be also there watching the Potter boy but you will be in charge of keeping him in check with my plans. The Malfoy's have failed me before, you're to make sure that it doesn't happen again either. "

The Malfoy's swallowed slightly but remained silent as the wild blue eyes looked over at the pair. "Will do,"

"You will stay here until the school year starts then you will leave."

"Very well,"


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was drawing to an end but already there was plans to pick up Harry that were going underway as Hermione was reading over the Daily Phophet as she waited for her friend to arrive with Ron and his brothers.

Being housed at the Weasly's for the mean time meant that news from the Ministry came just about every day from Ron's father. Though the news of a stolen illegal chimera was put off until everyone was there to hear about it.

But after a while there was the sound of people entering the safe portal that surrounded the house allowing the rest of the house hold to get to the front door to meet everyone.

"Harry!" the kids shouted as the Golden Trio was back together once more and before long after a few kisses from Mrs. Weasly everyone was ushered to the table for dinner.

"You know kids, we just - "

"Aurthur, would you please allow them to eat. The boys thin enough." Molly said as she set the main dish in the middle allowing them to serve themselves.

Aurthor sighed and nodded his head giving up slightly though the twins made their way to the table only to greet Harry before grabbing their food and running off back upstairs with their warm meals much to the dismiss of Mrs. Weasly.

"I was going to tell them that some people up in the highlands managed to find some new species of Graphorn." he muttered. "But even better were these slips of paper that stick to each other without any spells or tape." he said pulling out some sticky notes. While the muggle invention was a common sight for both Harry and Hermione they still smiled and allowed the older man to talk about it with joy.

Harry only chuckled some before he managed to get food in his bowl only to have Molly pour some more in and went back to fusing over other things. Mainly the fact that Ginny was saying that she felt under the weather.

"So Mr. Weasly, is there any news about that missing Chimera?" Hermione asked looking at Aurthor who smiled and leaned in over the table.

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but they say that the thing hasn't aged. It's strange cause some other cubs that have been captured are already full grown and are getting to the point to be push overs until feeding time. "

"What do you mean it doesn't age?" Harry asked looking a bit confused.

"Well it was kept in the illegal creature department, clearly someone found one and made it remain in its cub form to keep it from getting too violent. Even with a licence, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has made it clear that a Chimera is impossible to tame even if they are cubs." Hermione said as she looked at Mr. Weasly.

"Right you are, but who ever had it has been already checked for it. For the mean time we still think that its on the grounds still so as long as it doesn't get out with the muggles everything should be good." he said with a smile.

The trio blinked but shrugged it off mostly though Hermione wanted to know more about it. The only problem was the fact of limited information and quickly planed to search the library as soon as she was to reach Hogwarts after their feast.


	3. Chapter 3

The move to Hogwarts went on without a problem for the golden trio at least after their bump in by Draco. While the golden trio talked about their summer and about the news of Voldemort and other topics Draco was left in his mind thinking over what the plan was.

He could remember clearly the Dark Lord telling him what was expected from him and that Lunic would be the punisher if he found him out of line. Professor Snape was to be the potion maker for Lunic so then the newest member could wave a wand and talk normally like he did the other night. But Lunic was to arrive shortly after he was to in Hogwarts and meet him at the West Hall to make sure that everything was to go fine. From there they would meet every now and again as a check in while Lunic was to some how get close to the trio and watch them.

But then that brought up another question. Why in the world would the 19 year old need Snape to make a potion for him? He seemed more then able to make his own more or less kill someone with his wand to need such help. But then there was another question brought up, the next day when Draco and the rest of his family were walking about no one spotted this crazed Lunic. No one had in fact seen him yet Wormtail seemed to be looking around constantly seeming to know where the odd teen was at. Though the sheepish man kept saying that Lunic was sleeping from the long nights somewhere in his room.

Giving an annoyed sighed Draco soon gave up thinking and just went along with his cronies to somewhat enjoy the last of his freedom before school was to start.

By the time the train had arrived at the station and the students left a grayish tan creature wandered out of the trains back cart and jumped out onto the platform before running into the bushes leaving a confused conductor watching them.

It was cat like in movement yet looked more lion then anything seen this far in England. Yet the large lion cub with inhuman blue eyes seemed to be more different than its African relatives as a pair of small horns bunted out of the skull and stood out over the large ears.

Surely a strange sight even in the magic world the young creature took off into the woods after sniffing around for something to eat. Slinking around in the under brush and the soon towering trees it poked it's head out of the bushes and looked about as it came across a trail devoted of any other life. With only the sounds of moving gravel echoing out in the clear night the moon was the only lighting the land as clouds were slowly rolling in.

Past the large bushes and untrimmed vines was a small thin strip of the Forbidden Woods that lead down to the lake near the Whomping Willow. The grayish tan creature wandered seemingly without a threat showed to it until the scent of a horse came drifting into the underbrush.

The creature ducked as its ears perked up as it soon started to sniff the air more and also took up breathing with its mouth open allowing it to taste the scent even more. But the sounds of hoof beats soon made it raise it's fur up and dart to a near by thorny bush and hide close to the base of the plant as soon a herd of centaurs came walking by. While the creature took care in covering it's snout the smell of horses as the herd seemed to be a hunting party was looking around unsure what it was they had found.

The centaurs moved around brush and stamped on the tall grass in hopes to spook it out before the one centaur started to poke their hand through the thorns making the cub like creature go still debating darting out of the brush or staying in the plant. But as soon as the hand brushed up against fur the creature darted out yowling as it's skin was sliced by the thorns and ran as quickly as it could before the centaurs took up chase.

With the creature running and weaving through what ever it could find to keep the centaurs back from trampling it to death. Turning its direction from the castle the creature spun off heading to the water in hopes to escape. With the brush and trees thinning out the moon light water was soon getting closer to the creature which soon took a dive into it. While the centaurs stopped at the mini cliff that the creature had thrown its self off of they stood ready with their arrows waiting for it to surface.

But only the sight of an air bubble coming up to the surface and popping the heard muttered a bit before they started to retreat back into the woods as the thin foliage that was along the water's edge wasn't enough protection for them. As the herd retreated into the woods the mirror like reflection on the water was slowly getting broken as a few small air bubbles started to float to the surface before the sound of light splashing took over the calm night time sounds. A few grunts and coughs came with the creature breaking the surface as it struggled to stay afloat after narrowing escaping the much larger threats.

Managing a doggy paddle to the muddy cliff bank the cub pulled its self out of the water and shoke off the best it could before it started to lick its wounds. It had been lucky seeing how there were even larger creatures that waited in the depths of the lake waiting for a meal. Though a small stirring in the water quickly made the now tiring creature jump against the bank and hiss as a head popped up to the surface seeing how the trail of blood seemed to go ashore. While too young to keep anything larger than its self away it fluffed up and hissed as soon some green liquid started to drop from its fangs.

The mermaid hissed back not enjoying the fact that the other creature was onto it and quickly dropped back under the water making the cub start to scramble up the muddy cliff. Claws used for defence and hunting were quickly covered in the thick clay like mud that clung to the bank while the tide was out. Not sure where the mermaid was at it soon managed to grab a thick tree root in its mouth and struggled to pull its self up onto it before managing to get up and over the cliff as the mermaid jumped out of the water in attempt to catch its meal.

Webbed hands felt fur for the first time and quickly wrapped its hands around the creature and went to pull it into the water only to scream out loudly as the young creatures teeth sunk into the flesh and bone of the mermaid allowing it to slip out of its grasp.

While it ran the mermaid thrashed on the ground in pain and in confusion as the venom filled bit soon made returning to the lake a difficult task to complete as the young creature soon made its way to the castle. Running with a limp the creature soon had to stop as it ran out of breath only to push its self into a tuff of grass as a large man with a large dog who kept whining started to walk out of a hut that was near the woods.

Hagrid and Fang had both heard the screams of the mermaid and while Fang was wanting to stay in the hut Hagrid took up his cross bow and started out to see what was going on. "Hello?" the half giant called out as he took picked up a lantern and quickly headed out to the lake hoping that it wasn't a student who had decided to run off to the lake for a midnight swim.

But as the man made it to the waters edge that was along the Forbidden Forrest he soon came across the in pain mermaid who was sloqly coming to terms with the venom in her system. Before long Hagrid was left looking at the remains of the once water loving mermaid as it was now no more. Carefully he looked over the body and soon found a pair of bite marks that was on the palish skin. Yet the marks didn't match any known creature in the woods making Hagrid question on just what it was and if it was a threat or not.

He grunted a bit as he left the lake and started for the castle not spotting the sleeping creature that was curled up in the grass tired from its long day.

As Hagrid went to warn the head master, Draco was left waiting for Lunic to arrive though as curfew started to draw closer Snape told the young member to head off to his dorm as he was to take up looking for Lunic who had yet to be seen.


End file.
